<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843251">Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Rescue, Whumptober 2020, Worry, injuries, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinlan Vos shivered as he entered the cold cells. It was dimly lit and Quinlan focused hard on where he was going. Blaster fire rang out just beyond the doors, but he couldn’t pay attention to that. He was here for a reason.</p><p>Just about a week ago, Obi-Wan was taken from a market place and seemingly vanished. There were no comm calls, no messages through the Force, nothing. There was nothing, and it put everyone on edge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Day 5: Rescue for Whumptober! It's also a continuation of day 4!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quinlan Vos shivered as he entered the cold cells. It was dimly lit and Quinlan focused hard on where he was going. Blaster fire rang out just beyond the doors, but he couldn’t pay attention to that. He was here for a reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just about a week ago, Obi-Wan was taken from a market place and seemingly vanished. There were no comm calls, no messages through the Force, nothing. There was nothing, and it put everyone on edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan wasn’t the first to admit that Obi-Wan seemed very skilled at being caught or just being followed by danger everywhere he went. That didn’t mean, however, that everyone was used to it. Every time it happened, Quinlan and his fellow Jedi ran themselves ragged trying to find the man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Some would call it attachment. Some would become very familiar with Quinlan’s fist.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, that’s why Quinlan was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing himself back to the present, he continued to walk through the unsettling place. His steps were quiet and his breathing almost non-existent. He wouldn’t dare call out for his friend. Not when his captors could still be inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With each quiet step, Quinlan’s heart dropped just a bit more. So far, he hadn’t found anything. There was nothing here that had even a trace of Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like hours, Quinlan arrived at the end of the hallway. His stomach dropped and his breath left his body as though it had been punched out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, bruised and bloody, was Obi-Wan. The cage he was in was locked, that much Quinlan could see. It wouldn’t stop him. At this point, he was convinced that nothing could stop him from getting his friend out and somewhere safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” Quinlan called his friend’s name softly as he crept closer to the cage. The Kiffar swallowed thickly at the sight of Obi-Wan’s mangled fingers, foot, and leg. “Hey, Kenobi.” He tried again as he finally reached the door of the cage. He pushed back the slowly burning anger and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as that was taken care of, Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered open and Quinlan let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quin?” Came the quiet, exhausted reply. “That you?” He asked, blinking slowly as he tried to take in the figure before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinlan let out a relieved laugh and bowed his head. He lifted it and smiled brightly at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah kid,” He replied. “It’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan smiled and watched as Quinlan brought out his lightsaber. He winced at the sudden bright light, but it was gone quickly once the lock was cut through. The door swung open easily and Quinlan entered the small space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan said nothing but kept his tired smile on his face as his old friend went to work on getting his wrists out of the manacles. His arms fell limply from their position and he groaned as the blood rushed back to them. He whimpered when he felt hands carefully holding his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting you out of here,” Quinlan whispers as he assists the blood flow carefully. “Don’t you worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan nods and rests his head against Quinlan’s shoulder. The collar is quickly taken care of and Obi-Wan’s breath is stolen from him as the Force rushes back to him. He thinks he cried at the warmth that radiated from the tender hold of the Force, but he’s not certain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, with Obi-Wan free and his fingers, ankle, and leg wrapped as best as Quinlan could manage, they leave that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Obi-Wan whispers from his spot in Quinlan’s arms. He burrows his head deeper into the Kiffar’s chest as a light brighter than what penetrated the darkness in his cage burns his eyes. There’s a feeling of someone’s mouth against his greasy, snarled hair as they place a kiss gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time,” Quinlan says against Obi-Wan’s hair. “Any time.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>